1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of window shades, such as Roman shades. More particularly, the present invention relates to cordless shade retracting systems that are used to raise and lower shades to a selected height.
2. Prior Art Description
A variety of window shades exist where the panels of the shades are raised and lowered by the use of pull cords. In such prior art shades, the pull cords are attached to the various panels of the shade. The pull cords then extend up and around pulleys. As such, when the pull cords are pulled downwardly, the panels of the shades rise up.
The problem that occurs with such prior art shades is that as the pull cords are pulled down to raise the panels of the shade, the cords become longer and more exposed. Exposed pull cords then become an entanglement danger. Both children and pets have been known to become entangled and even killed in exposed pull cords. Accordingly, many shade manufacturers have attempted to reduce the danger created by pull cords.
In many prior art designs, shade manufacturers have attempted to limit the exposure of pull cords by hiding much of the length of the pull cords within the structure of the shade. The pull cords in these types of shades are housed internally. However, the pull cords extend at odd angles and actually become dangerous if the shade becomes damaged. Furthermore, such hidden cord retraction systems tend to be particularly complicated to both manufacture and operate since such retraction systems typically require the use of numerous small parts that easily malfunction. Additionally, the use of such complex cord retraction systems are difficult to adapt to complex shades, such as Roman shades that have billowing panels.
A need therefore exists for a shade retraction system that can raise and lower a shade, wherein the dangers and complexities caused by the use of internal and/or external pull cords is eliminated. A need also exists for a cordless retraction system for raising and lowering shades that can be simply and inexpensively applied to complex shade systems, such as Roman shades. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.